


New Years Mess

by Nandito89



Category: Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hate, Hurt, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tears, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is sitting at home. His plan for New Year's Eve has gone down the drain. His picture-perfect family is gone. Our of the corner of his eyes he sees her purse thrown carelessly on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Mess

Fernando is sitting at home. His plan for New Year's Eve has gone down the drain. His picture-perfect family is gone. Our of the corner of his eyes he sees her purse thrown carelessly on the floor.

*  
He had been planning the perfect couple of days getaway for himself, Olalla and three lovely children. They would go to Ibiza, where they could relax and enjoy some quality time with each other. He has even made sure that Olalla favorite flowers would be brought to the house a minute after midnight to show her how much he loves her. He was planning to have Nora and Leo bring in her birthday present at the same time. It was the purse that she had been begging him to buy for her for the last couple of weeks. He even arranged for a sitter for the kids, so he and Olalla could spent a night together.It has been some time since they've had a night for themselves.

He shakes his head as to shake the memories off. He still can't believe that she knows now. Their hard earned relationship broken in the matter of seconds. He wants to find a way to get her back, but he can't really see what he can do to make up for it all. He's pretty sure that Olalla will never forgive him for this. His thoughts go back to December 29th.

*  
Olalla tells him that she'll be leaving for a day or two. She wants to go see her family in Galicia. She informs him that she'll take the kids with her as well, so that Fernando will have the house for himself for a couple of days to relax and prepare for the upcoming games. Fernando helps her pack the children's things. When he has put all the things into different bags he walks into the nursery to get Elsa from her crib. He walks over and sees her fast asleep. He watches over her for a couple of minutes before he gently lifts her into his arms. He places a kiss on her small cheek. He is truly grateful to have his family. They are the most important people in his life, well maybe the kids are, but his relationship with Olalla can be strained at times, but he still loves her. The only problem is Sergio Ramos. It has been a long time, since the other man took a part of his heart, a part that Olalla used to have. The other man has slowly, but steady made his way into fernando's mind and later into his heart.

Olalla's yelling from downstairs breaks his thought and he walks down to help her place the kids in the car. She steps up to him and he leans down and gives her a soft kiss before letting her go. Olalla gets into the car and pulls out of the driveway. Fernando waves until, he can't see the car anymore and goes back inside.

When he steps through the door he hears the phone ringing. He runs towards it and grabs it just in time.

"Hello?"

"Fernando, I need your help, please" the voice on the other end asks shakily.

"Sergio?"

"Yes"

"What's wrong? What do you need help with? Shall I come over?"

"No, can I come to you, please?" He begs

"Sure, I'm home alone anyway"

The next thing he knows the other line dies

*  
Sergio step thought the door 10 minutes later. Fernando goes over to give him a warm hug, but Sergio has other plans. The moment Fernando reaches him, he leans forward and kisses the other man on the lips. Fernando is to startled to react at first, but soon he relaxes and let's Sergio explore his mouth with his tongue. They kiss for 5 minutes before Fernando pushes Sergio away from him. He looks up a Sergio, whom looks absolutely broken from the rejection.

"Why do you do things like that?" Fernando asks.

"Because I'm in love with you, Fernando and has been for a very long time now"

"No, Sergio. We are friends. You can't love me" Fernando tries to explain. But it only seems to make Sergio even more desperate for his attention and love.

"Fernando, I know that you love me too, please? We are good together, we are meant to be with each other" he pleads as he grabs a hold of his hands and pulls him in for another kiss.

When they break apart again, Sergio's eyes shine with love, excitement and something else, something that Fernando hasn't seen in Olalla's eyes for a long time; lust.

Something clicks in Fernando mind and he all of sudden knows that Sergio wants him in a way that Olalla hasn't for a while. Fernando pulls Sergio to the sofa in the living room. They sit there for some time, just looking at each other. Taking in all the small detail on the others face. Sergio licks his lips before he moves in for another kiss. This one more heated then the kisses before. Fernando lets his hand slide over Sergio's hair. He's grabs ahold of it and pull it slightly. Sergio's lips leaves his as his head is dragged backwards. He lets out a deep moan that goes straight to the pit of Fernando's stomach. It makes him want to do more to Sergio, so that he'll make more sounds like that. Fernando leans closer, not letting go of the hair, he lets his nose run over Sergio's neck before he kisses it softly. Sergio moans and pants and it makes Fernando go bolt. He gently sucks on it before he lets his teeth sink into it. Sergio hisses and grabs Fernando's T-shirt, he tries to lift it off, but he can't concentrate when the older man is biting him.

"Fernando" he whines.

Fernando leans back and Sergio takes off his shirt, before he takes off his own. Fernando looks at him and can't move or blink, he is lost in thoughts, all the dirty things he want to do to Sergio stumbles into his mind at once. He want to make him moan and tremble and wriggle underneath him as they fuck. He want to have Sergio's naked skin against him, wants him to scream out his name.

Fernando gets up from the sofa, pull Sergio up and with him before he makes a beeline for the bedroom. Once inside Sergio makes quick work on his own clothing. Fernando looks at the younger man before he drops unto his knees. He pulls Sergio closer and gently start sucking on his hard cock. Sergio's hands finds their way into Fernando hair and they get tangled there. Fernando sucks harder and Sergio moans get even louder and it drives Fernando mad with lust. He twists his tongue around the head a couple of times before he deep-throat the younger man. Sergio's grip on his hair is almost painful as he empty himself inside his lovers throat. Fernando swallows it all and leans back before he gets up and kisses Sergio deeply, sending his own cum back to him. Once they both had enough and the need for more body contact gets to much, they break apart.

"Let me fuck you, Sergio" Fernando moans into the others ear. He get no vocal answer, but the way that Sergio looks at him, gives him all the answers he need.

Sergio goes to the bed, drops down on it and he spreads his legs as wide as possible. Fernando feels himself harden even more and his jeans get more and more uncomfortable. He pulls down the zipper and lets both jeans and boxers fall to the floor. Relief floats through him as his cocks is freed. He walks over to the bed and lays next to Sergio. They make eye contact with each other.

"Please, Fernando" Sergio moans.

Fernando nods as he turns to the nightstand and pulls out a tube of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers and slowly presses it against Sergio's entrance. He pushes in slowly, keeps his eyes on Sergio's face, but he sees no sign of pain in his eyes, so he keeps pushing. When he has 3 fingers inside the other man he moves them faster and faster. Sergio is moaning even louder.

"Ready?" Fernando asks.

"Yes"

Fernando turns to look for a condom in the nightstand, but Sergio stops him and shakes his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you, only you" Sergio tells him.

Fernando leans in to kiss him before he moves closer to him, before he move to gently lay on top of Sergio. He lets his cock rest against Sergio and waits till he opens his eyes and gives him a gently smile. Fernando slowly pushes into Sergio.  
At first his thrust are gently and Sergio moans softly against his neck. He feels Sergio tighten around him, a silent request for more. Fernando speeds up his thrusts and he begins to look for the right angle to hit the spots inside the younger man. He tries for a couple of minutes, but he can't seem to find it. It frustrates him a bit and he slams into Sergio even harder. With out warning Sergio scream so loud that Fernando stop to look at him.

"Don't stop, do it again" Sergio moans.

Fernando start him rough thrusting again and before long Sergio cries out as he empties himself over his own and Fernando's stomach. That is enough to push him over and he comes harder than he has for a long time, inside the only person he truly loves.

Fernando stays inside him while they both calm down enough to kiss each other

"Hey" Sergio says as he looks deeply into Fernando's eyes.

"Hey" he answers back. "Are you feelings okay, love?"

"I'm more than okay"

Fernando pulls away from Sergio and lays down next to him. He smiles at him before leaning in for a quick kiss. When he pulls back, his eyes sweep to the door for a second. He regrets it the very moment. In the doorway stands a very sad and angry looking Olalla with Elsa in her arms, Nora and Leo by her side.

"Olalla" Fernando says in a voice full of panic.

"So you were just waiting for me to leave, weren't you?" She says

"No, Olalla. Please" he begs, but she is already out of the door, dragging his children with her.

He jumps out of the bed and struggles to get his clothes on. He need to get to her before she leaves. He runs down the stairs, not paying Sergio any attention. All he can think of is his marriage and his children. He reaches her just before the front door. He grabs onto of her right arm and makes her turn towards him.

"No, Oly, don't leave. I don't love him, I only love you. Please don't leave. Please" he begs, but she tries to get her arm free.

"Really? Is that why I came home to find you fucking him in OUR bed?"

"I... I don't know how it happened. All of sudden he was here. I don't remember how. I don't love him, you know that!"

"No Fernando, you love him, you slept with him! It's pretty clear to me what happened in there. You love him, not me!!!"

"No, I don't!" He begs.

"Yes" she tells him softly before she places a small kiss on his cheek and leaves.

Fernando falls to his knees, runs his hand through his hair as tears starts to fall. He stays like that for some time. When the tears finally stops, he gets up with a sigh. He turns around and comes face to face with Sergio, whom now is fully dressed as well.

The look on his face breaks Fernando's heart. Sergio has tears in his eyes and he looks utterly betrayed and hurt.

"Sergio" Fernando starts, but Sergio holds up his hands before he shakes his head a bit faster.

"So you don't love me, huh?"

"Sergio, I do. I do love you"

"But not as much as you love her" Sergio tells him bitterly before he pushes past him to the door.

As he reaches the door he look up at him for a second, regret shining as clear as the northern star on a dark night.

"Oh, by the way. I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Pilar yesterday. I told her that I couldn't stay with her because I was in love with you. So she took my children and left me" Sergio informs him before he leaves the house.

Fernando gets so angry that he throws the gift he brought for Olalla on the floor.

*  
Now he is sitting alone on New Year's Eve, all his perfect plans gone. His true love is gone as well. He has been trying to reach Sergio yesterday and all day today as well, but the younger man has either turned his phone off or he isn't near it. He even called Cristiano once, but he said that he hadn't spoken to his fellow teammate.

He tries one more time to call Sergio. He hears it ringing, but in the end it goes to voicemail.

"Sergio, please answer my calls. I need to talk to you, please? I'm sorry for everything I said. I just didn't know how to handle it and I made a wrong decision. Please. I love you. I love you soooo much. I need you more than anything. Please Sergio. I need you more than I ever thought I would need anyone. I'll lose everything if I lose you. I'm in love with you. I really am. Let me make it up to you. Please, come over and I'll fix it. All of it. I'll show you that I only want you. Come over, please. I love you, Sergio Ramos"

He shuts off his phone and goes to the fridge pulling out the container of Chinese leftover from yesterday. He goes into he living room and sits in the sofa, thinking of Sergio and all the things he never got to say to the younger man. He pushed the food away and turns on the tv, before he lays down on the sofa, pulls a blanket over himself and falls asleep soon after.

He is startled awake from a Big Bang outside the house. Fireworks, he sleepy brain informs him. He walks to the window. He looks at the clock on the wall; 11:55pm. He shakes his head 2016 already looks to be a very uncertain year. He's pretty sure a divorce is in the landing and he doesn't have anyone whom he can complain to about it. Olalla hate him, he's pretty sure his family will be mad at him as well, not to even mention Sergio. God, he must hate him even more. He misses Sergio a lot already.

"Happy New Years" he hears from behind. He turns around so fast that he get a bit dizzy and he is sure that he's hallucinating as he sees a shadow that looks very much like Sergio standing against the wall. He rubs his eyes a couple of times, but the guy is still there.

"Sergio?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah"

"You're here? Really here?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with my boyfriend when the new year starts" He tells him as he steps up to Fernando.

As the clock strikes 00:00 Sergio leans in and kisses Fernando deeply. Fernando grabs onto him and digs his fingers into the others mans sides as he response to the kiss.

When they pull apart, Sergio is grinning like an idiot and that makes Fernando lean in a place a small kiss on his nose.

"Happy New Year" Sergio tells him. And Fernando thinks, that yes it's gonna be a happy year for him.

"Happy New Years, love"


End file.
